Blades
Basically the character that deliberately allows KeraBeast to escape and for Plio to reunite with him and thus kill Pterazok and Tyrannox in the end of the pilot. Blades is basically an albino Velocilite with much more intelligence than a typical Velocilite, and his overall character typing being the "Backstabbing Second-in-Command" that's seen with Starscream. Once Tyrannox kicks the bucket at the end of the pilot, he actually becomes the lead villain whose present on Earth by the end of the pilot. By the time Tyrannox is brought back, though, he's kicked out with lethal force and Tyrannox is in charge again.Blades is not seen very much in the pilot or most of Season 1; whenever he is seen, he's only around long enough to at least let the reader know what Blades is up to. In the pilot, Blades is simply in charges of attacks utilizing the Velocilites. When Plio manages to hijack a ship that'll be able to chase after Pterazok, Blades is secretly on board, observing Plio's actions as he wonders how this human is so intelligent that he's capable of piloting one of their own ships with minimal experience. After arriving on Tyrannox's ship, Blades apparently leads several groups of Velocilites away from Plio on purpose, since Blades is more concerned with keeping KeraBeast guarded, and thus doesn't want them to be distracted by Plio. When Plio arrives to save his parents, he manages to free them, only to be cornered by the Velocilites, but that's when KeraBeast's function is restored and KeraBeast merges with Plio's wrist again and they transform into Kerason, and promptly wipe the floor with the Velocilites, as Blades is forced into a retreat once he sees that KeraBeast wasn't knocked out when captured; he was charging up intense amounts of energy that would allow Kerason to overwhelm him. With that, he departs without even bothering to keep Pterazok away from Kerason.In Season 1, Blades role is more to do with a technician/genetic coder who is working on reviving Tyrannox once he's destroyed. His first step towards that goal is reviving Pterazok into a clone body, which backfired to a degree and created Quartz as a result. In Season 1, Blades apparently doesn't exactly agree with the hostility that Saideus displays towards Kerason, but does at least acknowledge KeraBeast as a threat. However, he is perfectly willing to help out Plio's family when Fryz debuts, since Fryz does something very terrible to say the least just due to how she's created. After this, Blades is more or less neutral with Kerason, and doesn't directly attempt to attack him like the other Generals, both current and later, do. Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Demon Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Dragons Category:Birds Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Mastermind Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Haters Category:Child Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Omniscient Category:Elementals Category:Tech Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Flyers Category:Green haired Characters Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Characters hailing from the Shiramu-Kuromu Universe Category:Fallen Angels Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Big Bads Category:Human haters